Lost - Verloren
by Lady Tzondraa
Summary: Was waren Poseidons Gedanken, als Percy am Ende von TLO das Geschenk ablehnte? (Übersetzung)


Hallo, alle zusammen. Dies ist eine Übersetzung von Serami Neferas tollem OS Lost, im Original hier zu finden: s/5968579/1/Lost Er zeigt Poseidons Gedanken über Percys Entscheidung am Ende von TLO.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin.

Ich bedanke mich noch einmal bei Serami Nefara und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Ich war noch nie so stolz wie in dem Moment, in dem Percy vor dem Götterrat stand. Wir hatten über die Belohnung für meinen Sohn diskutiert und als es zu der Entscheidung kam, ob wir ihm Unsterblichkeit anbieten sollten, stimmten alle zu, selbst Athene (obwohl sie vermutlich ihre eigenen Gründe dafür hatte). Ich war noch nie so glücklich.

Ich hatte meinen Bruder Hades nicht wirklich gemocht, da ich wusste, dass eines Tages auch Sallys Seele bei ihm in der Unterwelt sein würde. Sie war eine Königin unter den Frauen und ihr Mut unübertroffen. Es war sehr hart sie nicht zu lieben – aber wir konnten nicht zusammen bleiben. Ich hatte sie vor all den Jahren gehen lassen müssen um sie vor einem frühen Tod zu schützen. Ich ließ sie mit einem einzigen Geschenk zurück- unserem Sohn.

Aber im Moment fürchte ich mich vor der Zukunft. Sie wird bald sterben, da Menschen nicht sehr lange leben und alles was mir dann noch bleibt ist Percy. Und selbst Percy würde eines Tages sterben.

Zeus Worte donnerten durch die Halle:

„Der Rat hat einen Entschluss gefällt. Percy Jackson, wie bieten dir ein Geschenk an." Seine Worte klangen schwerwiegend und man konnte erkennen, wie unglücklich er über sie war. Es war mir egal, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, ich war zufrieden. Das war das größte Geschenk, ein Geschenk sowohl für Percy, als auch für mich. Ich hätte immer eine Erinnerung an Sally bei mir- Hades würde nicht alles von ihr bekommen.

Percy schien unsicher, als ob er nicht die volle Tragweite des ganzen erfasst hätte. „Jedes Geschenk?"

Mein Bruder nickte ernst. „Ich weiß, was du fragst. Das größte Geschenk von allen. Und es wird deines sein, wenn du es willst. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten haben wir es keinem sterblichen Helden mehr angeboten, aber du Perseus Jackson-wenn du willst- wirst zu einem Gott gemacht. Unsterblich. Der Leutnant deines Vaters für alle Zeiten."

Mein Bruder hätte wirklich der Gott des Theaters werden sollen. Er war schon immer sehr gut darin, alles viel zu ausführlich darzustellen. Mein Sohn ist nicht dumm, er weiß, dass die Götter unsterblich sind. Für viele Helden war dieses Verhalten ziemlich nervig! Ich versuchte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten und beobachtete meinen Sohn. Denn wenn ich zu Zeus geschaut hätte, hätte ich mit Sicherheit angefangen zu lachen. Was er in dieser Situation sicher nicht zu schätzen gewusst hätte.

Percy sah überrascht und wie vom Donner gerührt aus. „Ähm… ein Gott?" Ein Teil von mir dachte, dass er ziemlich unglücklich dreinblickte. Als ob eine gewisse Unzufriedenheit zurückblieb. Ich versteifte mich auf meinem Thron, fühlend, dass etwas ganz nicht gar nach Plan lief. Ein Hauch von Zweifeln schlich sich in meine Gedanken und ich betete, dass ich falsch liegen möge. Ich war so nahe dran und konnte nicht alles so kurz vor dem Ende verlieren.

„Ein langsam denkender Gott, offensichtlich, Aber ja. Mit der Zustimmung des gesamten Rates kann ich dich unsterblich machen. Dann muss ich dich für immer ertragen." Während Zeus sprach versuchte ich mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich Percy nicht für immer verlieren würde. Mein Sohn glaubte vermutlich, dass Zeus ihn einfach nur austricksen wolle. Oder wie sagten die Sterblichen so schön- ihn auf den Arm nehmen.

Ares schien sich darüber zu freuen, dass er meinen Sohn für immer schikanieren konnte. Genau…. Als ob das passieren würde. Glaubte er wirklich ich würde dabei stehen und ihm zuschauen würde, zumal Percy Ares schon das letzte Mal im Kampf besiegt hatte. Athena stimmte ebenfalls zu, sah dabei aber die ganze Zeit zu ihrer Tochter, Annabeth.

Natürlich, dachte ich. Es währe in deinem Interesse, wenn Percy unsterblich werden würde. Dann könntest du die beiden voneinander fernhalten. Trotzdem grinste ich. Was würde das ausmachen? Sally war eine Sterbliche und das hatte uns nicht davon abgehalten, uns zu lieben. Aber das war keine Antwort auf das jetzige Problem.

Percy sah zu Annabeth und mir wurde alles klar. Er liebte sie. Mein Sohn liebte Athenes Tochter. Mein Sohn liebte eine Sterbliche… genau wie ich Sally geliebt hatte. Es würde niemals funktionieren. In dem Moment wusste ich, dass Percy das auch wusste. Wut und Trauer erfüllten mich als ich Annabeth ansah.

Ich wollte sie in eine Million Stücke zerschmettern; ich wollte sie pulverisieren, so dass nicht einmal ihre Knochen zurückbleiben würden. Ich wollte die Zeit zurückdrehen und verhindern, dass sie anfingen sich zu lieben, weil ich wusste, was folgen würde. Und trotz allem bedauerte ich das Mädchen.

Annabeth sah erschüttert und schwach aus, wie sie da stand. Als ob der Grund sich unter ihr geöffnet hätte und sie jeden Moment abstürzen würde. Als ob sie Percy bereits verloren hätte. Ohne jeden Zweifel liebte sie ihn genau so sehr, wie er sie. Sie sah Percy nicht mehr an, als könnte sie damit vor ihm flüchten. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, ihre Augen glichen Athenes. Aber sie waren nicht so kalt wie Athenes. Sie waren warm, intelligent und voller Liebe. Percy würde nie eine bessere Freundin- oder vielleicht sogar irgendwann einmal Frau - finden.

Als Percy anfing zu sprechen fühlte ich erneut tiefe Trauer, beinahe unerträglich. Aber – ich fühlte gleichermaßen Stolz. Ich wusste, dass seine Entscheidung auf Dauer kein Fehler auf seine Kosten war. Ein Teil von mir beneidete ihn. Wenn ich die Chance gehabt hätte, sterblich zu werden hätte ich lieber achtzig Jahre mit Sally gewählt, als eine Ewigkeit ohne sie. Aber das ist das Schicksal.

„Nein." Einfach und schlicht. Aber die Bedeutung dahinter- unergründlich. Ich blickte von den anderen Heroen zu den Göttern, welche wie erstarrt vor Überraschung und Verwirrung dasaßen. Ich stellte fest, dass mein Gesichtsausdruck dem ihren glich, aber nicht aus demselben Grund. Wie konnten sie so blind sein und den Grund für seine Antwort nicht erkennen. Kannten wir uns mit Liebe wirklich so wenig aus – ich sah zu Aphrodite und bemerkte ihre Verwirrung. Hah! Selbst die Liebesgöttin versteht die Liebe nicht!

„Nein?! Du lehnst unser großzügiges Geschenk ab?" Mein Bruder, der Liebe am wenigsten verstand – pah, alles was er versteht ist Begierde und Lust- wurde wütend. Ich machte mich bereit um einzugreifen, um meinen Sohn vor Zeus' Zorn zu schützen, der wie eine Gewitterwolke über ihm lauerte.

Mein Sohn lächelte ihn entschuldigend an als er sagte: „Ich fühle mich geehrt und alles. Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch. Aber.. Ich habe noch ein Leben vor mir. Ich würde es hassen jetzt festzustecken." Ich wollte ihm zulächeln, bis ich die überschwängliche Freude in Annabeths Gesicht finden konnte. Natürlich, sie würde sich darüber freuen. Und für mich würde immer ein bitterer Nachgeschmack bleiben. Mein Sohn, mein ganzer Stolz und meine ganze Freude wurde mit weggenommen. Und mehr noch, weggenommen von einer Tochter der Athene! Würde Percy sie nicht so sehr lieben, hätte ich sie in diesem Moment getötet.

Und egal, was jetzt noch passieren würde, welches Geschenk mein Sohn auch wählen würde, ich wusste, dass ich verloren hatte. Mein Sohn hatte getan, was noch kein Held vor ihm getan hatte. Er hatte das Angebot, ein Gott zu werden, abgelehnt und so wie es aussieht… könnte er es sogar überleben!

Letztendlich, meinte ich zu mir selber, sind manche Verluste nicht wirklich eine Niederlange. Viele von ihnen sind Sieg und Erfolg. Für das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren fühlte ich mich glücklich darüber, zu verlieren. Weil ich schlussendlich doch gewonnen habe. Mein Sohn wird durch seine Liebe und Loyalität für immer weiterleben und vielleicht wird Hades ja Mitleid haben- ausnahmsweise- und mich ihn und seine Mutter zumindest alle hundert Jahre einmal besuchen lassen.


End file.
